rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
U.S Special Editions
The U.S Special Edition fairies are a long-running series in the Rainbow Magic franchise, and represent the aspects of different holiday events, jobs, and of the world. They are responsible for making sure their assigned feature is safe from danger and problems happening. These fairy books are exclusive to the U.S and Canada, though some have been reprinted into UK Holiday Special Fairies, either under the same title or as a rewrite. Problem Kirsty and Rachel are usually at an event or on holiday when they meet the fairies. Each Special Edition fairy has three items which must be returned. The three items help with the fairies' job. The Fairies Trixie the Halloween Fairy When the girls met Trixie, they were buying new Halloween costumes. Trixie has short orange hair and wears an orange dress with stripy orange and black tights. Without her magic, all aspects of Halloween won't be fun anymore, but scary. Juliet the Valentine Fairy Juliet was hiding in a jar of glitter when the girls found her. She has brown hair held back by a headband, wears a jumper and a skirt with heart pockets. Without her magic, couples and friends everywhere will fall out, for example, temporarily Mr Tate and Mrs Tate, and Rachel and Kirsty. Emma the Easter Fairy After a chocolate incident, the girls watched a flower open, revealing Emma in the middle. She has a black Afro and wears a floaty yellow dress and pink wellies. Without her magic, all aspects of Easter won't go well, for example, the chocolate and egg hunts. Cara the Camp Fairy Cara met Kirsty and Rachel after they discovered some strange footprints at their camp. She has dark blonde bunches and wears a purple camisole, blue shorts and flip flops. Without her magic, camp won't be any fun. Lindsay the Luck Fairy Kirsty and Rachel found Lindsay hiding in some grass when they visited Toberton. She has short red curly hair and wears a stripy green and white dress with leggings. Without her magic, people will be abnormally unlucky and St Patrick's Day parades won't go very well. Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy Autumn first met the girls when they went to Kyra's farm for the Harvest Festival. She has long dark red hair with bangs and wears a jacket, a shirt, purple jeans and knee-high boots. Without her magic, the fall season isn't fun for anyone. Addison the April Fool's Day Fairy Addison was found in Rachel's room distressed after one of her pranks didn't amuse the girls. She has medium-length black hair and wears a puffy pink-white dress. Without her magic, no humans enjoy April Fool's Day and have any sense of humor for jokes. Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy Chelsea was inside a box of Cracker Jacks when the girls were watching a baseball game. She has dark brown hair tied in a bun and wears a fluffy bolero over a shiny purple party dress. Without her magic, no one will have any moral support. Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy Kirsty and Rachel saw Blossom in a bunch of flowers in a flower shop. She has curly brown hair tied in a bun and wears a pink floral patterned dress and a garland around her neck. Without her magic, things will go wrong for flowergirls. Skyler the Fireworks Fairy The girls met Skyler in a pile of dirt after following firework sounds into Kirsty's grandparents' garden. She has brown hair and wears a yellow cardigan, a stripy top and leggings. Without her magic, fireworks aren't enjoyable or safe. Carmen the Cheerleading Fairy Carmen was hiding in a pile of Pom-poms when the girls met her. She wears a black shirt with purple sleeves and matching skirt with trainers. Without her magic, cheerleading competitions will go wrong. Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy The girls met Michelle when she flew out of a hot air vent in their holiday cottage. She has curly black hair and wears a blue coat with leggings and brown boots. Without her magic, winter festivities will be ruined. Trivia *The following Special Edition fairies have name changes from the UK Holiday Special originals. **Summer the Holiday Fairy - Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy **Paige the Pantomime Fairy - Paige the Christmas Play Fairy **Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy - Flora the Dress-Up Fairy **Destiny the Pop Star Fairy - Destiny the Rock Star Fairy **Keira the Film Star Fairy - Keira the Movie Star Fairy **Tamara the Tooth Fairy - Brianna the Tooth Fairy **Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy - Bailey the Babysitter Fairy **Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy - Carly the School Fairy **Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy - Alicia the Snow Queen Fairy *Out of all the US books published, only the following fairies have been made available in the UK: **Trixie the Halloween Fairy **Juliet the Valentine Fairy **Emma the Easter Fairy **Skyler the Fireworks Fairy - renamed Fizz the Fireworks Fairy in the UK **Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy - renamed Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy in the UK *Aside from the above, Cara the Camp Fairy also saw UK publication, though it was reprinted with new art and rearranged story under the name [[Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy|'Nicki' the Holiday Camp Fairy]]. See also *Holiday Special Fairies *One-Offs Who is your favourite U.S only fairy? Cara Lindsay Autumn Addison Chelsea Blossom Carmen Category:Lists Category:U.S. Only Editions Category:Fairies Category:Series Category:Characters Category:U